A functional cover is an enhancement product or peripheral for a mobile communication device such as a mobile or cell phone, a personal digital assistant, a portable computer or any combination thereof. The functional cover has electrical functionality and interface enabling data transfer between the mobile communication device and the functional cover.
International patent application WO 03/075548 discloses a functional cover for use with a wireless terminal, which functional cover comprises one or more keys adapted to play at least one sound. The keys may be adapted for sound creating purposes, which may comprise music composing applications, sound creating applications, gaming applications, ring-tone creation and application, system sound creation and application, or sending sounds with a multimedia messaging service (MMS) message.
Further, patent application Ser. No. 10/096,491 discloses a mobile communication device comprising a memory for storing a plurality of sequences for the activation of lights and means for selectively assigning a stored sequence to a particular event such as incoming calls, incoming calls or message from a particular caller or caller group, key lock, key unlock, power on/off, calendar alarm and etc. The mobile communication device may comprise means for recording an audio signal and means for transforming said audio signal into a control signal for activation of the lights, which are mountable in an exchangeable/removable front or back cover.
The above referenced international and American patent applications, which hereby are incorporated into present specification by reference, provide means for establishing utilisations of a functional cover in connection with a mobile communication device. The patent applications, in particular, provide means for recording a sound and utilising said sound for various purposes such as for converting said sound to a signal for controlling activation of a light or for saving said sound as part of a tune. That is, the prior art enables an operator to generate a particular sound by operating a keyboard or to generate a particular light response associated with an operation of the mobile communication device by operating a keyboard. Hence there is a need for providing further user interface platforms enabling an operator to activate the mobile communication device besides voice or keyboard activations.